Randy and Eve's Adventures In Childbirth
by KatelynnBB
Summary: Randy and Eve are Trapped in the arena alone together overnight when something unexpected happens, Eve goes into labor! With no way of getting help the two must trust eachother to get through the night! Please R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN WWE, THE CHARACTERS, OR THE PEOPLE THAT PORTRAY THEM. **

**Chapter 1**

Randy pulled his t-shirt on over his bare chest before exiting the men's locker room. As usual, he was the last person to leave. Most of the lights in the arena were already turned out, and Randy felt for his cell phone to help light the way.

He reached into his pocket and realized it wasn't there. He stopped midstep, until his mind remembered he'd left it in his car before the show. Oh well, he felt his way along the wall until he reached the door leading to the parking garage.

It was locked. "Great!" he whispered to himself.

Just then he heard the clicking of footsteps behind him. High heels from the sound of it. He heard the sound of heavy breathing as the woman approached. She stopped short, realizing she wasn't alone in the dark hallway.

"Who's there?" she called out from a few feet away.

Randy recogonized her voice.

"It's me, Eve." he spoke up, then realized she may not recognize his voice. They weren't exactly best friends. "It's Randy." he clarified. His deep voice sounding so smooth in the dark.

He heard her sigh and continue towards him.

"What are you doing standing around in the dark?" she asked.

"The damn door is locked, and I left my cell phone in the car. I was just wondering what I should do. Thinking about finding a security gaurd." he told her.

He looked at her sillouette outlined in the dark, her pregnant belly sticking out from the rest of her body. This next few days were Eve's last in the WWE. She was retiring. She and fiance Rener were expecting their first child.

She'd been working as assistant to Booker T during her pregnancy, and he guessed she'd been finishing up her paperwork tonight.

"I have my phone." she said, "Wanna walk together and find a security guard?"

"Sounds like a plan." he said as he offered her his arm.

She took is to steady herself as they walked in the dark. They searched the entire arena it seemed like before coming to the conclusion they were completely alone. No security guards to be found. They tried to open every exit they came across, but to no avail.

Soon, they came to a lounge and Randy found the lights. Eve dropped her pregnant form down into an office chair and rubbed her belly. Randy propped himself against a wall, and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

Eve held her cell phone in the air and searched for a signal.

"I guess I don't get service in here," she let out a frustrated breath when her low battery signal beeped, "Which won't matter in a few minutes because my battery is going to die!"

She grimaced and pressed down on her lower belly. Randy eyed her with interest.

"Eve, when is the baby due?" he asked.

"In two weeks." he said through gritted teeth as her hands gripped the arms of the chair.

Randy had seen this before, five years ago when Sam gave birth to Alanna. He knew the look Eve had on her face, she was in labor!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He kept his speculations to himself as he watched her face contort in pain from time to time. He noticed she was holding her breath and her face was turning red. He crossed the room and crouched down in front of the diva.

"You need to breath, Eve. In and out slowly."

She opened her eyes and looked at the Viper. He put his hands on her knees and demonstrated the breathing technique.

"How long have you been having pains?" he asked her when she relaxed.

"All day..." she cringed and raised an eyebrow.

_Not good._ Randy thought to himself. If she'd been in labor all day it was very possible that she could deliver her baby soon. He began to ponder all the possible ways to break out of the building, but was distracted when he noticed Eve was holding her breath again.

"Eve! Breath!" he told her again, and she began to take in the deep breaths like he showed her.

"Didn't you take childbirth classes?" he asked.

"You know, I always meant to..." she smiled.

He stood over her and crossed his arms again. "I think you're in labor."

"I think you're right." she answered without looking up at him, "So how are we getting out of here?"

"Even if there's no service you can still call 911." he told her.

"Is that necessary?" she asked.

"Um, we're locked alone in an arena and you're in labor...yes, Eve it quallifies as an emergency."

"Okay, okay, don't yell at me!" she said

He hadn't even raised his voice to her. He figured she was beginning to panic. She was in pain, and locked inside an empty building with a man she didn't know that well. She rummaged around in her bag to find her phone again. She pulled it out and started to cry.

"Its dead!"

She tried turning it back on, but it was done for.

She looked up at Randy with tear filled eyes, "What now?"

To be honest, now he was beginning to panic too. But only on the inside, he wouldn't let Eve see him upset. He thought for a moment before coming up with an idea.

"I'll go see if I can find a phone around...maybe in one of the offices, or I don't know...maybe a pay phone?" he said as he walked towards the door.

"Randy, its 2013. There aren't going to be any payphones here!" she managed an amused smile.

"I'll find something." he told her, "I'll be right back, I promise. Don't forget to take deep breaths!" he instructed her sternly.

She nodded twice and he left the room. She wiped at her tears and tried to calm herself down. If she would have just left the stupid paperwork and gone to the hospital like her instincts were telling her to she wouldn't be in this situation.

But she hadn't, and the reason she hadn't was that Rener was out of town. She didn't want the baby to come while he was away, so she was lying to herself, saying she couldn't possibly be in labor with him gone.

The reality was that she was in labor.

She was locked up alone in an arena in San Antonio...no, she wasn't alone. Randy Orton was with her. She wasn't sure how much help he would be, but he had a daughter so maybe he knew a little about this stuff.

She didn't really know him, but she'd seen the change in him since he married Sam and they had Alanna. He had become a great man, and she could tell from the few times she'd seen him with his family that he was a pretty good dad.

And unless he found a phone, he was all she had.

She tried to turn on her phone again, knowing it wouldnt work, but needing something to do. She tossed it in her bag and pushed herself out of the chair. She paced back and forth in the small room. When a contraction seized her, she leaned against the wall for support and breathed like Randy had told her.

Meanwhile, Randy was sprinting from room to room, jiggling locked doorknobs, and throwing his shoulder against locked doors. By the last one, he was angry and threw himself against the door a little too hard.

"Ow, wrong move, Orton." he muttered to himself as he rubbed his shoulder. With no luck finding a phone he figured he better get back to Eve. He found her with her hands braced against the wall, her head down, and breathing like he'd told her.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Is it supposed to hurt this much?" she joked.

"I think so, yeah." he said.

Suddenly, she threw back her head and moaned as a hard contraction overcame her. For a moment, he stood where he was, before deciding now was not a time to care about boundries or someone's personal space.

He came to stand directly behind her and placed his big, warm hands on her hips, helping to steady her as she powered through the contraction. A tear slipped from her eye as she leaned back into his embrace.

She was catching her breath as she leaned her aching back against his solid chest. Heat was radiating from him and it felt so good against the pain in her back. He wrapped his arms around her and brought his hands down to the underside of her pregnant belly and rested them there.

She didn't seem to mind, and he figured she was in too much pain to protest anything he did right about now. She whimpered as her contraction eased and then he felt her body tense. She moved to pull away from him, but he kept his arms tight around her.

"Just relax into me, you'll have another one soon." he whispered into her ear.

She obeyed him and he switched their positions so he was now leaning up against the wall, and she was leaning against him.

"You smell good." she laughed in the pain free moment.

Her comment made the corners of his mouth turn up in a smile, "I just took a shower. Sam just got me this new cologne, and this is the first time I've worn it."

"Smells nice."

"Thanks."

They stood like this for a few mintues, and Eve couldn't believe this was happening.

_**Abrupt end to this chapter, I know. I wasn't sure where to end it though! **_

_**Anyways, REVIEW please! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Eve leaned against Randy as another contraction hit her body. The pain was overwhelming and she began to cry, but Randy held her steady. When it was over he turned her around in his arms.

"Okay, Eve I'm going to run and try to find some blankets, and other things we'll need."

"Need for what?!" she asked with panic in her eyes.

"For the delivery!" he said.

She started to protest him, but another contraction started. "Okay, you go. I'll wait here."

He helped her to sit on the floor, and lean back against the wall.

"I'll be right back." he told her, "Just remember to breath."

Randy sprinted from the room. He went in search of the infirmary. He didn't find it, if there even was one. He was running out of ideas so he decided to just get back to Eve. She was terrified, and she was about to give birth.

She was sitting with her knees bent and legs apart when he got back to her. He gave himself a mental pep talk. The next couples hours, or few minutes, were going to be hard for both of them.

He went to his bag and started throwing the contents on the floor. He unpacked his clean t-shirts, his bottled water, and his ibuprofen.

"No luck on the blankets?"

"Nope." he said as he carried the supplies over to lay them on the floor beside her.

She was staring at the floor and he saw a tear fall and land on her arm. He used his thumb to bring her chin up so she could look him in the eyes.

"Eve, you're gonna have to do something for me..." he said as he raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

He sighed and placed a heavy hand on her knee, "Take your pants off."

"Um...I don't think..."

"Eve! Your baby can't be born with your pants on!"

She sighed and began manuevering her pants down over her hips. She got them to her knees when another contraction started. Randy pulled them the rest of the way off, and tossed them over in the corner of the room. She reached for his hand when the pain seemed too much, and he let her squeeze as hard as she could.

"Do you know what you're having, boy or girl?" he asked. He was trying to take her mind off of the pain.

"We wanted to be surprised."

She could barely get the words out because she was crying and breathing so hard.

"Rener is away on busniess." she cried. "He's going to miss this! He can't miss this!" she cried.

Randy squeezed her knee in understanding, "I'm sorry, Eve. But there's no stopping what's about to happen."

She shook her head. Randy lined up the supplies and made sure he had everything prepared. It wasn't ideal, it wasn't even the minimal level of comfort needed in a situation like this. Randy's hands were shaking and he sent up a prayer for this to all work out.

"Okay, I don't want to embarass you, but you're going to need to take off your underwear too." he told her calmly.

Despite her pain, and the serverity of their situation he thought he saw her blush as she huffed and began to comply with his orders. He let her throw them over by her pants. She clenched her knees together in an attempt at modesty.

"We're both adults here." he said as he stared her down. She rolled her eyes and opened her legs.

"Its just..." she began.

"I know. Its a little weird, but hey, look at it this way at least we're getting to know eachother." He turned a smile her way and she returned it as best she could.

"You and Rener have any names picked out?"

She shook her head no. "We were waiting until we see the baby for the first time...hoping it will just come to us."

He used one of his t-shirts to wipe the sweat from her brow as she talked.

"Randy?"

"Yeah..?"

"Thank you. How did you get to be so good at this? You're keeping me calm, which isn't easy because I keep wanting to freak out! But every time I do you say something that takes my mind off it..."

Before he could answer a contraction hit her. She reached for him and he scooted closer, sitting in between her legs and letting her grip his shoulders. Out of breath, when it had passed, she leaned her head against him.

"It hurts so much," she cried hard against him, her tears soaking through his shirt.

"Shh," he whispered as he smoothed his hand over her hair, "Its going to be okay, I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Randy may have promised everything would be okay, but he was beginnning to have doubts.

"Are you sure you don't have your phone charger with you?" he asked Eve.

"Yes! Randy I'm sure! I looked four times!" she yelled.

"Okay, okay." he said, trying to keep her calm.

What he wouldn't give for an ambulance, or a doctor. He had a thought...maybe if he triggered the fire alarm, someone would hear it, or better yet maybe it was the kind that was linked directly to the Fire Department.

He got to his feet, about to tell Eve what he was doing. His mind was running a hundred miles a minute when suddenly he glanced down. His eyes went wide, and he scooted back and got on his knees.

"Eve..."

"I know! I have to push!" she screamed out.

"Okay, then...ready...one...two...three...push!"

She was bracing herself against the wall. Her screams seemed so loud in the dead silent room.

"I don't want to do this without Rener!" she cried as the urge to push subsided.

Randy put his hand to her cheek, "I know you don't, and I wish you didn't have to, but you dno't have a choice."

She put her hand over his on her cheek and whispered, "I'm scared."

"This won't make you feel better, but so am I." he confessed.

He used his thumb to wipre the tears streaming down her tan cheeks. "Were you with Sam for this part of the birth?" she asked him.

"I was with her, but...Sam had a C-Section."

"So, you've never helped with a birth before?"

"No. But, I watch a lot of tv," he tried to make her feel better, "And Sam watches those birthing shows all the time." he smiled at her and she gripped his hand as she began pushing again.

"What birthing shows?" she asked.

"You know, _A Baby Story, I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant_...those shows." he told her.

"They have shows like that?"

"Yeah-" he began but stopped short when he realized something.

"Eve?"

"What?" she asked as she felt the urge to push again. He was quiet for a second, making sure he was actually seeing what he thought he was seeing.

"Your baby has black hair."

"What?!"

"Push, Eve, come on."

She braced her hands on her knees this time and pushed with everything she had. Randy was coaching her the whole time.

"Good job, baby. Come on, take a breath and keep pushing...I see the head...push!"

She screamed as she powered through the pushes. The pain seemed overwhelming, but she knew soon it would be over, and she would be holding her baby. She suddenly felt a relief. She glanced up at Randy. He had the most astonished look on his face as he knelt between her legs.

"What?" she asked in a panic.

Then she heard it.

The cries of her baby.

"Is it okay?" she asked in a panic, as Randy wasn't saying anything.

Randy was flushed, and he looked up at her with tear filled eyes.

"Eve..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Eve..."

"What?!" She could faintly feel her heart beating too fast.

"It's a boy." he smiled.

"A boy?" she smiled too.

He grabbed the scissors he found in the drawer earlier and cut the cord. Eve was so preoccupied, and exhausted. He used one of his t-shirts to wipe the baby off, and then wrapped the tiny little boy in the other shirt he had.

Randy couldn't believe the little miracle he was holding. He carefully placed the baby boy in Eve's waiting arms, and sat back on his knees beside her.

"He's beautiful." she cried as she touched the baby's cheek.

"Yeah, he is." Randy agreed.

"Thank you. So much. I don't know what I would have done without you, Randy." she confessed.

"You were amazing Eve. I've never seen anyone so brave." he pressed a kiss to her damp brow.

"Wait here." he told her as he got up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Fire alarm. That's where I was going before...he came along." he pointed to the baby wrapped in the RKO t-shirt.

"Its probably going to get loud, so don't worry, its just me triggering the alarm." he told her and she nodded in understanding.

He left the room and a few moments later the lights on the alarm in the room began to flash and the alarm began sounding. She rested her head against the wall behind her as she held her baby against her chest.

Nobody would believe this story. Randy Orton had just helped deliver her baby. She would never imagine in a million years something like this could happen, but she was glad he'd been here.

Just then he came back in the room. He sat down beside her, shoulder to shoulder and wrapped his arm around her.

"Hopefully help will be here soon." he whispered.

"What about the placenta? Doesn't it have to come out too?"

"It usually takes a few minutes, and I'm hoping help will be here by then..." he told her, "But if not, I'll get back down there and see what I can do." he half teased.

Eve wanted to remark about that comment, but instead she closed her eyes and leaned her head against Randy. She felt like she could fall asleep, and sleep for days.

"So have you thought of any names now that you've seen his face?" he asked. He was trying to keep her from falling asleep.

"I think so, but I want to talk to Rener first. He's on a business trip, but I hope he will fly out when I get ahold of him. I can't wait to tell him he has a son."

Eve's tears were flowing freely now as she leaned against her coworker, holding her son. Randy looked at his watch, he was keeping an eye on the time. Five minutes passed, and nothing. Ten minutes and nothing.

"Eve," he nudged her.

"Hmm?" she murmured.

"I'm going to have a look around, see if anyone is here. I'll be back."

"Okay." she told him.

He gave one last look at the new mother and her baby boy before leaving the room. He walked down the hall and turned a corner. He walked to the front of the arena. He stared out the glass doors for a few minutes.

The heard sirens, and saw the lights. It was the fire department, and an ambulance. He prayed they were coming to them...he waited, and waited.

Until finally they turned down the street and raced to the parking lot in front of him. One of the head security gaurds sped up behind them. They raced to the door, and were puzzed when they saw Randy standing there on the other side.

The security gaurd unlocked the door and the emergency personel flooded inside.

"This way!" called Randy as he sprinted down the hall with the EMTs close behind. "There's no fire, but my friend and I were trapped in here, and she's just delivered her baby!"

At that, the firefighters slowed pace, and the EMTs sped up. Randy rushed into the room and to Eve's side, but the EMTs pushed him back so they could evaluate Eve and the baby. Soon, they were loaded onto a stretcher and put in the ambulance.

"Can I ride with them?" Randy asked as he stood outside the ambulance doors.

"Are you family?" none of them asked.

"No, but-"

"I'm sorry, only family is allowed." they explained.

"No, I want him to go! _Please!_" Eve said.

The EMT sighed and nodded for Randy to get in.

"Baby is stable," one of the paramedics said to the other.

"Mother's blood pressure is low, and dropping."

"Wait, what does that mean?" Randy asked. He was holding Eve's hand between his own.

"She's fading!" one said to the other.

Randy felt Eve's hand go limp in his. The last thing Eve remembered was Randy's deep voice calling her name, and her baby's cries before she gave in to the darkness, and slipped into unconciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I had a reviewer suggest that the baby turn out to be Randy's via a possible one night stand. I can tell you now that is NOT how this story ends. I'm sorry if anybody was holding out hope for that sort of twist, but its not happening here.**_

_**If you read the story the way its intended you can obviously tell they are in love with their significant others, and I even say in the first chapter that they don't even know eachother very well. Meaning they don't socialize, meaning they've not interacted much, meaning they've never had sexual relations.**_

_**I believe in Randy/Sam forever and I won't ever write any works of fiction to the contrary. So if you're looking to read smut about unfaithful partners, look elsewhere :-)**_

_**For those of you love love loving this story, THANK YOU :-) Its just supposed to be a sweet little story about friendships developing out of extreme situations :-)**_

**I DONT OWN WWE, THE NAMES OR CHARACTERS, OR THE PEOPLE THAT PORTRAY THEM.**

**Chapter 6**

Randy sat by Eve's beside in the hospital. He had just picked the baby up out of the little basinet it was resting in. The little boy had coal black hair, and a lot of it. He was dark, but that was expected seeing as his parents were both dark complected.

He had Rener's nose, Randy thought. One thing was for sure, this little boy was a miracle for sure. Another miracle was that the EMTs were able to stablize Eve in the ambulance. Her blood pressure dropped too quickly, causing her to lose conciousness.

They'd been at the hospital for six hours already, and three hours ago the nurses had given Eve some pain medication and she'd been asleep ever since. The nurses told him they'd contacted Rener and he was on his way as soon as they'd arrived.

Randy looked up at the clock on the wall. Rener should be here soon. Randy was anxious to see the look on the new father's face when he saw his son. He heard Eve murmuring. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"The Viper holding my baby." she whispered hoarsly.

"Alanna would be jealous. She loves babies." he said quietly.

"We'll have to make sure they meet soon." she said.

Before he could agree the door opened and Rener rushed to Eve's beside, taking her hand. The sight of her fiance causing her to cry with relief.

"God, Eve I was so worried about you. All they said was you had delivered your baby out of the hospital and were being treated. They didn't tell me anything about you, about the baby. The baby?" he rushed out.

Eve looked around Rener to Randy, and he turned around. Randy stood and Rener noticed for the first time what he was holding. He was a little confused about why exactly Randy Orton was at the bedside of hsi wife, and holding his baby.

"Is that-?"

"Your son." Randy finished his sentence and placed the baby in his arms.

"My son..." Rener said in amazement, "He is perfect. Eve, you did so good, but what happened?"

"Randy and I got locked in the arena, my phone went dead, and basically just a string of unreal bad luck happened. I had been having pains all day, but I ignored it. Finally, Randy knew it was getting time. He helped me deliver our baby, Rener. Without him I wouldn't have-" her voice broke and she wiped tears as she looked directly into Randy's eyes, "_We _wouldn't have made it."

He nodded in her direction. "Don't mention it, anyone else would have done the same thing. Even Ryder." he laughed.

"I'm serious, Randy. You saved me, you saved my baby."

Rener placed the baby in Eve's arms and turned to Randy. He offered his hand to him, and Randy took it. Rener pulled the Apex Predator in for a huge hug.

"Thanks, man. I can't thank you enough." he said.

Randy clapped the younger man on the back, "You're most welcome, man."

Rener took a seat on the side of Eve's bed, and Randy resumed his position in the chair.

"I called Vince, and told him what the nurses told me. Of course, I didn't know about Randy..." Rener said.

"Its okay, I called a while back." Randy explained.

Rener turned his attention to Eve, "Did you think of a name?"

Randy felt rude intruding on the private family moment so he stood, "I'm going to head down to the cafeteria, I'll be back in a minute." he told them.

"Okay, just don't leave yet." Eve said.

He nodded to her before he left the room.

"So, names?" Rener asked again.

"I want to name him...after Randy. I was serious about what I said about him saving our lives. And it starts with an R like we talked about. I want it to be the middle name, so we need to come up with the first still...but what do you think?"

"Thats completely fine, Eve. What about Dom or Dominic for the first name? Dominic Gracie." he said.

"Dominic Randall Gracie..." she rolled the name around on her tongue.

A few minutes later Randy came back, holding a bottle of water in his left hand. He sat in the chair and the new parents turned their attention to him.

"Wanna hear the baby's name?" Eve asked.

"Hell yeah." Randy said, leaning forward in the chair and placing his elbows on his knees.

"Dominic...Randall...Gracie." Eve and Rener said together

"Randall?" he asked as he quirked an eyebrow

"Yeah, Randall. After the man who helped deliver him." Eve smiled.

Randy was honored at them choosing to give their baby his name. As he watched the new family, he was relieved the events of the past day had turned out the way they had. He missed Sam and Alanna so much, but tonight he was driving to El Paso for a house show.

Another week on the road, and he would finally get to see them. He stood to give Eve and little Dom a kiss before shaking Rener's hand.

"Gotta get on the road if I'm gonna make it to the show in time." he said as he waved goodbye from the doorway.

_**For everyone that doesn't know Eve is actually engaged to a name named Rener Gracie. His family are ju jitsu masters and are well known in the wrestling, MMA community.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_ONE MONTH LATER._

Randy hadn't really spoken to Eve in a few weeks. They had exchanged numbers, and she'd texted him a few pictures of the baby, but nothing else really. Only casual conversation. He hadn't seen her at work either, she was finished with the WWE. She was still under contract for a few more weeks though.

Tonight, it was SmackDown tapings, but all the Superstars and Divas had gathered because Eve and Rener were bringing the new baby to meet everyone. Randy tried to contain his excitement, but he was pretty pumped about seeing Dominic _Randall_ Gracie again.

Everyone had asked him how he did it. They all congratulated him on a job well done. He'd just replied easily, "Don't congratualte me. I'm not the one who gave birth."

He had just finished putting on his wrestling gear when he heard a knock on his door. He grabbed a t-shirt and threw it over his head.

"Eve," he greeted her as he opened the door, "Come on in." He held the door open and eyed the little bundle in her arms as she passed by him.

She sat down on the couch and he closed the door and stood by it for a second before joining her.

"How have you been?" he asked. His voice seemed deeper than usual, even to him.

"I've been wonderful, everything is great." she smiled.

"Do you want to hold him?" she asked as she indicated her little boy.

Randy sat back against the couch. "Sure. Of course I do."

Eve carefully placed the sleeping baby in Randy's arms. Randy stared down at the face of the little boy he helped bring into the world five weeks ago. He had changed his looks a little, but he still looked like Rener. He'd lost some of his dark, black hair, but he was still beautiful.

"He's great, Eve." he told her.

"Thanks." she smiled again. "I still can't believe how it all happened." she confessed in the quietness of the room.

"Me either. I'm just glad I could help." He was still staring down at little Dom. Eve placed a hand on his arm.

"I can never thank you enough, Randy. For everything you've done for my family."

He didn't answer. He somehow knew she didn't expect him to.

Dominic opened his eyes and looked up at Randy.

"Hello, little guy. I'm Randy."

"_Uncle_ Randy." Eve corrected, and Randy looked over at her in shock, but with a smile on his face.

She smiled back at him.

"Where's Rener?" he asked after the moment had passed.

"He's talking to Phil." she answered as she grabbed her phone from her purse.

"Smile!" she said as she snapped a picture of Randy and Dom.

"Send that to me." he said.

"That's what I'm doing."

Then, she leaned in close to him and held up the camera to snap a picture of all three of them together.

"That's a good one." she said as she showed him.

They talked for a while before saying goodbye. Eve promised to visit soon, and that she would bring Dominic to meet Alanna sometime.

Randy watched them walk away with a smile on his face.

_Uncle Randy_, he thought. He liked the sound of that.


End file.
